


Sixty Seconds

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Solangelo Babies, True Love, True Love's Kiss, kiss, solangelo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: Al Campo Mezzosangue si festeggia l'ultimo dell'anno. Nico cerca Will tra la folla. Sessanta secondi di Solangelo!





	Sixty Seconds

_Sessanta secondi_.  
Nico è al centro del padiglione che aspetta, come tutti gli altri, l’arrivo del nuovo anno il quale, già lo sa, sarà uguale a quello che se ne sta andando. Guarda la confusione intorno a sé, osserva i ragazzi che si divertono, Jason e Piper che si abbracciano, Frank ed Hazel che ridono.  
 _Cinquanta secondi_.  
Gli occhi si posano su Percy Jackson, sulle sue labbra incollate a quelle di Annabeth. Non prova più gli stessi sentimenti per lui, Percy ormai è un lontano ricordo. Cerca qualcuno nella folla o qualcosa che possa annunciarne la presenza: un ciuffo biondo o una risata cristallina e sincera, esempio.  
 _Quaranta secondi._  
Il giorno prima Will Solace si era presentato alla sua cabina e lo aveva invitato a quell’assurda festa di Capodanno. Nico, dopo averlo visto chiacchierare allegramente con uno dei figlio di Afrodite, si era ingelosito e aveva rifiutato. Aveva cambiato idea alla fine, ed eccolo lì, in mezzo a un mare di gente, a cercare quel ragazzo che gli aveva rubato il cuore.  
 _Trenta secondi_.  
Lo vede. Ha un bicchiere di nettare in mano e parla con Lou Ellen. Il figlio di Apollo alza lo sguardo e lo zaffiro si fonde con l’ossidiana.  
 _Venti secondi._  
Will gli sorride, si allontana dalla ragazzina e si incammina verso di lui. Nico fa lo stesso. I ragazzi del Campo però li ostacolano, creando un muro. Nico è costretto a mettersi in punta di piedi quando Will sparisce dalla sua visuale. Lo ha perso. Si guarda intorno.  
 _Dieci secondi_.  
Inizia il conto alla rovescia. Intorno a lui avverte solo tanta confusione. Riesce a vedere gli Stoll che si allontanano dal gruppo e vanno ad accendere i fuochi d’artificio.  
 _Cinque secondi_.  
Di Will non c’è traccia. Lo cerca un’ultima volta e lo vede, si dirige verso lui. Tutti urlano in coro: “Tre …” Will è sempre più vicino, “Due …” è di fronte a lui e sorride, “Uno …” Nico non esita, per una volta decide di essere lui a prendere l’iniziativa.  
 _Zero secondi_.  
Mentre tutti brindano e sparano coriandoli, mentre i fuochi d’artificio esplodono in cielo creando giochi di luce straordinari, Nico lo bacia e sembra quasi che il suo cuore batta più forte dei fuochi. 


End file.
